Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: A collection of Zangeal -- Angeal/Zack -- ficlets/drabbles/memes/ect. Ratings Vary. YAOI
1. Zangeal Music

Random Zangeal Music Meme things, becaues I was BORED, and had nothing to do. x.x

The Instructions:

**1. Put your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player/other music program on shuffle.  
2. Write a short drabble pertaining to the song that comes on within the time the song runs for.  
3. Do as many as you want!  
4. Post it!**

**Reviews are looooved. 3  
**

* * *

**Comatose -- Skillet**

When Zack opened his blue eyes, he found himself standing on a sheet of clear mirror. He could see his reflection, shining back up at him; his SOLDIER clothes were no longer ripped or singed, and his hair was back in its perfect disarray.

He couldn't do anything but stare at the mirror, before he ever so slowly raised his head, to look up at the blue-blue sky. This was... peaceful, different from the chaos that he'd left behind.

In the back of his mind, he knew he was forgetting something...someone.

As a pure white feather caught his attention, he watched it slowly float down to the mirror, resting there. The ripples spread outward, washing over Zack's feet.

"I want wings like that," he decided quietly, reaching up to catch the next falling feather.

...And before it touched his hand, he opened his eyes to see the cold, hard laboratory of the ShinRa mansion.

* * *

**Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have) -- t.A.T.u**

Angeal sighed as he watched Zack swing his sword haphazardly, nearly falling over from the weight of it. Perhaps it _hadn't_ been such a good idea to let him practice with a Buster Blade just yet...

"Zack," Angeal warned. "Maybe we should go back to the regular swords."

"No, no, I got it!"

Angeal sighed deeply, rubbing at his eyes. "Zack..."

"I got it!" Zack repeated, looking over at Angeal defiantly, keeping his gaze on his mentor as he slowly managed to lift the enormous blade and hold it above his head.

Angeal rolled his eyes, but slowly moved forward, reaching up to check Zack's hold on the sword. "Very good."

Zack grinned, blushing at Angeal's closeness, and losing his focus just from having the older man so _close_... before he promptly dropped the sword.

* * *

**Toxic -- Local H (Cover)  
**

Zack curled his fingers in Angeal's shirt, holding him firmly in place.

"Yes, Zack?" the First blinked down at him, confused by his student's sudden clinging.

"Don't move."

Angeal looked about to tell Zack off, until the boy's lips crashed against his own.

It was rough and sloppy; Zack was obviously inexperienced, but Angeal just tugged him closer and _properly_ encouraged the kiss so that it was less of clicking teeth.

* * *

**Don't Cry Out -- Shiny Toy Guns**

Zack watched with wide eyes as Angeal's wing carried him away, off of the rooftop and away from Zack. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes as he watched the man he'd trusted for so ilong/i fade in the distance.

"I DON'T GET YOU!" Zack shouted after him, his fingers curling into fists at his side.

He couldn't just _leave_ and say it was best; like _hell_ it was the _honorable_ thing to do.

"ANGEAL!"

When he didn't turn back, or even seem to have heard Zack, Zack dropped his gaze from the blazing night sky, looking away from the burning buildings.

"Angeal..."

* * *

**The World I Know -- Collective Soul**

Zack leaned over the edge of the railing, looking out across the city. He could see _everything_ from this high; the top floor of the ShinRa building was an ideal place, after all.

He laughed brightly as the wind whipped through his hair, that trademark grin spread across his lips, and he cast a glance over his shoulder, expecting to see Angeal there. His mentor had been the first person to take him here, to see the view. But Angeal wasn't standing just behind his shoulder anymore. It was times like these that always reminded Zack that Angeal was gone.

He turned back to the city, laughing again, even as the tears slid from his eyes.


	2. MORE Zangeal Music

Random Zangeal Music Meme things, becaues I was BORED, and had nothing to do. x.x

The Instructions:

**1. Put your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player/other music program on shuffle.  
2. Write a short drabble pertaining to the song that comes on within the time the song runs for.  
3. Do as many as you want!  
4. Post it!**

There's more, I'll post it later. XD

**

* * *

  
**

**Dark Wings -- Within Temptation**

Zack runs a white feather through his hand, fingering the tip gently. How could Angeal hate his wing? It was so _beautiful_, and it felt so fitting, even to his name.

Zack bends and picks up a stick. He looks for a spare patch of dirt, and once found, he drags the stick along the ground.

A...N...G...E...A...L.

He stares at it for another moment, then moves to another spot.

A...N...G...E...L.

Satisfied with that, Zack lays the feather on top of the letters.

"That's better."

* * *

**Someday You Will Be Loved -- Death Cab for Cutie**

Angeal smiled sadly as he ran his hand along Zack's side, watching the boy sleep. He was curled up at Angeal's side, his innocent features completely at ease, with the tiniest hint of a smile at the edges of his lips.

Zack always looked like this when he slept in Angeal's bed -- so long as the other man was in the bed with him. Even if Zack fell asleep first, sprawled across the entire mattress in all of his gangliness, all Angeal had to do was sit on the side of the bed, and Zack would curl on his side, waiting for his mentor to lie down as well.

Angeal shook himself back to reality, leaning down to kiss Zack's forehead before he carefully disentangled himself from his puppy, tucking him lovingly back into bed.

There was a pad of paper in the nightstand, and Angeal took it out, along with a pen, scrawling a quick note on it for Zack.

And with that, he grabbed his boots, and left his little lover to find the note in the morning...and a cold bed.

* * *

**Where Soul Meets Body -- Death Cab for Cutie**

Zack felt almost peaceful as the blood seeped from his body. Cloud was gone; he could tell the blonde's warmth wasn't there anymore. But there a different warmth instead. The sun was coming from behind the clouds, and the bright light fell across his face.

_That girl, she said the sky...frightened her._

The clouds cleared, no longer dark and stormy, but not so iwhite/i and inviting.

_That looks so...__**liberating**__._

Zack opened his eyes slowly, looking up into the sky. Feathers were falling around him, and they were no longer the dark, diseased black; they were _pure_.

_Those wings...I want them, too._

Someone was reaching for him...someone's hand. A warm smile spread slowly across his lips as he recognized the one face he'd missed _so _much.

He reached out and slid his own hand into that large warmth he'd craved.

"Hey, Angeal? Would you say...I became a hero?"


	3. Play

Title: Play

Rating: K+?

Pairing: Zangeal

Warning: Bits of yaoi, I suppose

Word Count: 194

A/N: I ended up writing this in a class, and had I not been in CLASS, I might have made this longer and possibly into a lemon. XP As it were, all I came up with was Zack pestering Angeal for attention -- sex or otherwise.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

* * *

"Hey, Angeal."

Angeal looked over with a soft frown, none too pleased to be interrupted once more by his student.

"Yes, Zack?" he asked tiredly.

"You're always working," Zack accused, looking sulky as he sat down on Angeal's desk, on top of the papers, his knees spread. "You should pay more attention to me."

Angeal sighed heavily, and nudged Zack's knee with his pen. "Zack…" he warned.

"C'moooon. Twenty minutes?" he wheedled. He watched Angeal closely, looking at him with big, pleading blue eyes, and he thought he could see his mentor caving.

Angeal got to his feet, lifting Zack into his arms and carrying him away from the precious papers that he _really_ didn't need crumpled or "messy." Zack grinned, fairly purring with approval when Angeal pressed him up against the wall.

"Zack," Angeal said lowly, looking him in the eye.

Zack wiggled against him, biting his lip.

"No."

Zack whined when he was dropped onto the floor unceremoniously. "That was mean!" he accused, frowning.

"I have work to do. I'll play with you after."

A little more satisfied with that, Zack crossed his legs to wait, patient except for his bouncing knee.


	4. Zangeal in 25

Title: Zangeal in 25

Rating: T

Pairing: Zangeal, Angeal/Zack

Warning: Yaoi? XD

Word Count: 555

A/N: So. One line drabbles are great fun, neh? XD Especially if you ask your friends for words. . The things their minds come up with. But, either way, I haven't actually taken the time to do these in a good long while, so I sat down and wrote a few. I adore the Zangeal pairing, and I need to write more for them.

* * *

**Kitchen** -- Angeal grimaced as he looked over the smoldering remains of his kitchen, with Zack sitting in the middle of the floor, clinging to an empty fire-extinguisher.

**Running **-- No matter what Angeal might say about him having too much energy, running was _not_ a good or preferred way to burn it off, as far as Zack was concerned.

**Nature** -- No, Zack, mud is not a nice part of nature. Now take off your boots.

**Provoker** -- Zack really needed to learn that Genesis did not take well to provoking.

**Roughhouse** -- Angeal should have thought about the consequences of wrestling with Zack before he was late to a board meeting.

**Captivity** -- Okay, so handcuffs were nice. It would, however, be nicer if Zack could find the key.

**Shiny** -- Angeal had long since learned that letting anything shiny cross Zack's path usually resulted in his student forgetting completely about their training, in favor of chasing whatever object had distracted him.

**Octopus** -- NO, ZACK. Octopuses do NOT go in Genesis' hair.

**Engrave** -- Normally, a locket with A+Z engraved on it might seem cheesy. Zack still wore it every day.

**Intermission** -- Zack had found that he enjoyed breaks. Especially when they involved being shoved against walls.

**Monogamy** -- When Angeal asked if Zack thought he might ever be interested in other people, Zack just _laughed_.

**Chef** -- Angeal could cook. Zack could not.

**Labyrinth** -- Taking Zack to a corn maze at Halloween was not a good idea. This became apparent when the man with the chainsaw started screaming instead of Zack.

**Mitten** -- After a very long and tiresome argument, Zack finally agreed that mittens would not, in fact, kill him, and allowed Angeal to slide the damn things over his hands.

**Enthusiastic** -- It wasn't that Angeal didn't like Zack's energy, but when it was three in the morning and Zack wanted a cup of hot cocoa, Angeal was more than a little tempted to throw a pillow at his head.

**Love** -- You know someone really loves you when you can find something wet and fuzzy, and put it on top of their newly showered hair, and they still won't throw you out of the apartment.

**Reason** -- Angeal is a reasonable man, but when Zack purposefully walks in front of him, swinging his hips just _so_...reason goes out the window.

**Stimulating** -- Alright, so teaching Zack specific techniques was not _as_ good an idea as it had seemed at the time.

**Bird** -- When Genesis points out that Zack isn't throwing his weight behind his best blow, Zack responds simply with the time-honored gesture that makes it _very_ clear what he thinks of Genesis' advice.

**Cheating** -- Sucking on Angeal's earlobe to get his attention away from work was _officially_ cheating.

**Boobs** -- Zack could, officially, saw ew the next time he hugged Aerith.

**Choking** -- Zack made it very clear that he was not comfortable with asphyxiation.

**Will** -- No, Zack, there is not always a way when you have a will. You have too much will on your own.

**Cake** -- Angeal couldn't help but smile at the lopsided, wilted cake that had "Happy Birthday, Angeal," in messy, frosting letters.

**Hair** -- Zack's hair was not manageable, or tamable, as proven when the comb broke.


End file.
